Black Fox
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: After the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Naruto undergoes some changes while in a coma and just before it's time for the Chunin Exams. Watch as the boy hated is trained by the Demon Queen herself and the most feared assasin of Chronos. NaruYugi, Sasu/Civ council bashing, Saku bashing possible, strong and smart Naruto Temp. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Hospitals and Exams Begin

**Hello everyone, I'm coming up with another fanfic to replace Hollowkage and the Vizard Division because I figured that I started it wrong and I need to rewrite it so it's better for you all. I'm sorry for disappointing you guys that are following that fanfic and I promise to bring it back better than before, but may keep the first chapter the same. Anyways, as an apology, I'm starting a fanfic that I wanted to start when I started Of Their Blood, Shinobi S-117 and Darth Jinsei. This one is called Black Fox and it's a Black Cat and Naruto crossover, set in the Narutoverse. There will be Sakura bashing literally, mainly because I'm impartial to her before the timeskip. The update day for this is Thursday, but I'm publishing it on Tuesday. It just happens to be more convenient for me.**

**en**

**Second note, a slight difference is that Sasuke meets Orochimaru _before _the Chuunin Selection Exams, which causes him to leave before the Exams. Sai joins Naruto and Sakura's team then. **

**Chapter One: Hospital, Training and Exam Finals **

Uzumaki Naruto was not having the best of days. He had just woken up in the hospital, hooked up to monitors. He knew he had lost the fight with Sasuke and that he was now apart of the Sound Village and would probably come back to kill them all. Outside the door, he could hear Sakura yelling at Tsunade to let her come in and beat him black and blue, but from the KI he could feel Tsunade emitting, he knew she was _barely _restraining herself from ripping the bitch apart. Soon, Naruto started feeling a pull in his head and entered his mind.

**Mindscape **

Naruto looked around and noticed he was knee deep in water. He looked around and noticed three pipes running around the walls of the sewer like place. He knew he wasn't really in a sewer because he remembered being in the hospital when he felt the pull. The top pipe had what he assumed was his chakra running through it. The second had a foreign, red chakra and the third and lowest pipe had a purple with black tint chakra running through it.

He followed the pipes until he came to a cage and noticed that it was held together by a flimsy piece of paper with the kanji for seal.

"Let's see," he said. "Sewer like place, three pipes with chakra running through them. I'd say this is my mind. Cage with kanji for seal meaning that either I'm the Kyuubi and this cage holds back my memories or someone lied about happened the night of the attack, right Kyuubi?" he said as he looked at the cage.

Glowing red eyes appeared along with a sinister smile. **"Right you are kit. Now listen, let's get something straight here. That attack was no accident, it was either me in a state of bloodlust or someone was controlling me." **

"Shut up you Fox so I can talk for a bit," said a second voice.

Naruto turned around and noticed a second person standing behind him. He wore a long black trench coat over a long sleeved, black dress shirt with black pants. He also wore black combat boots with the pants tucked into the boots, giving it a balloon effect. On the left side of his collarbone, there was a tattoo of _XIII _which Naruto knew from the ancient texts called Latin meant thirteen. His hair was black and spikes out in most direction, with some bangs crossing his face. His eyes appeared to be golden and cat slitted and he had a red choker with a tag on it, almost like a collar. On his left hip, there was a gun holster, with a pistol in it, engraved with the same number this man had.

"So kid," he said. "You just gonna stare or let me explain what's happening here?"

Naruto sat down and stayed quiet. Unlike most believed, Naruto was actually quite smart. He played a game of shogi with Shikamaru every time Asuma, wasn't available, which was always when he decided to have some fun time with his girlfriend, Kurenai. The score count was 85-76 in Shikamaru's favor. The fact that he could even get that close astounded Naruto's teachers that thought he was an idiot to no end. His liking Sakura and idiotic, yet happy demeanor hid a smart interior that knew things that many didn't think he knew simply because they labeled the "demon" as stupid. Some didn't know he had dirt on Sakura's mom having caught her and the Academy principal having sex on his desk. That was really the only reason the old bastard kept his job.

"What is it you want to tell me?" he asked calmly. "But first, who are you? Second, Kyuubi-chan, are you going to change to your human form?"

**"You know I'm a female? No human except Number Thirteen here had ever picked up on that." **

Naruto nodded. "Knew as soon as I got here. I could smell the scent of monthly blood on you. Is it safe to guess that some idiot from Konoha pissed you off during your period?"

**"That's true act**ually," she said as she changed to her human form. "The man murdered my kits. I believe he was part of your Sannin, an Orochimaru?"

"That bastard. Alright. He'll be dealt with soon. Anyways, who are you dude?"

"The name is Train Heartnet kid. I'm from a long dead organization called Chronos that kept peace in the world by ordering assassins to exterminate high value targets. I was one of their highest assassins, their Elite, labeled the Chronos Numbers, numbering from one to thirteen. I was called the Black Cat and with my trusty pistol Hades here, I offed quite a few people that would have caused your world here today to not exist. Before I made a kill, I always came with the line "I'm here to deliver some bad luck. I left the organization eventually, around the same time Kyuubi here was on one of her periods and ended up crossing time periods. I thought she was a regular fox, going to kill me, but then she ate my soul using one of her tails instead. So when she returned here and was sealed in you by that-Yondaime was it- I was sealed with her."

"You realize that line sounds so cool and cliché at the same time right?"

"Dammit Gaki! It's awesome and struck fear into the hearts of the men who would fall by my pistol!"

"Yeah to those weak hearted idiots in your time! Not to someone in mine! We kill people without flashy shit like that, well at least some of us do!"

"Oh yeah kid! If YOU THINK YOUR WORLD IS SO GREAT, THEN WHY DON'T YOU BECOME MY APPRENTICE!"

"Your what now?"

Train sighed. "I'll train, pun not intended, you. Teach you how to use Hades and show the world to not mess with you or those you love. Kyuubi and I have seen your life and we don't want that crap messing with you for later on in your life."

"I'll train you too."

Naruto and Train looked at Kyuubi and tried to not blush. She was standing there, almost in the nude, and the only thing covering her was a small nightgown that was see through, but had darkened lace that covered the intimate parts. Naruto and Train looked back at each other and shook their heads, muttering to themselves not a pervert over and over again.

"If I accept this, then what's the catch?" Naruto asked.

"Training in here for six years which means one, you'll mentally be eighteen which isn't a bad thing. I was 23 when I died so I wasn't much older than you. But the thing is, you'll lose about three and a half months on the outside. With Kyuubi's training, you'll probably gain her hearing and abilities, maybe even fangs and retractable claws, but I asked her to make your eyes look like mine when you're done."

Naruto nodded. "I'll accept that. When do we get started?"

**"Now," **Kyuubi said as she morphed back to her wolf form. **"Prepare for six years of hell Naruto because you won't be seeing or feeling anything because I've put you in a coma that only I can break." **

Naruto gulped and knew at that moment that he would regret that offer.

-Black Fox/ 3 and a half months later Chuunin Finals-

The Sandaime Hokage, a wise old man named Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in the Kage's chair at the Konoha Stadium. Today was the day that those who had trained for a month after making it to the preliminaries would fight to prove to clients that their village was the best and greatest. He wasn't really worried about the proceedings of the thing, he didn't give a damn. What worried him is that his surrogate grandson was in a coma for the last three and a half months after returning from the Retrieve Sasuke mission. Honestly, he was sick and tired of it.

Those three months were hell on his body and psyche. All time of the day, the civilian and elder councils, who he wondered what was the point of them existing anyway, always summoned him to a meeting to have the demon as they called his grandson executed for the supposed failure of the mission. Before passing out from bloodloss, Naruto had written his report of the mission and after reading it to the council, he had Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanka clan that was full of mindwalkers and leader of the ANBU read his mind and confirmed the authenticity of the report.

That should have shut the bastards up, but the civilians think they run everything, mainly because he was too old to deal with this shit and kept bugging him about it. Soon, he would probably kill all the bastards and be done with it, then he'd have one less headache to deal with. After all, he could only take so many aspirin an hour. He stood and began the speech about the Chunin Exams and the matches began. Naruto's match, with the Hyuuga prodigy Neji, wasn't until later so he wasn't worried. He had a blood clone set up to replace Naruto to make sure he became chuunin and would just give him the vest after he woke up.

Soon it was getting close to Naruto's match and Hiruzen was worried. He didn't see the blood clone anywhere and started to look around. Soon, a doctor ran up and gave him a note. It said:

_Let's give them a show old man- NUN _

Hiruzen smirked and wasn't surprised when he read the initials. He just knew shit was gonna go down. Hiruzen stood up and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I've been personally given the task of introducing the competitor of Hyuuga Neji. The son of **Konoha** **no** **Kiiroi** **Senkou** and the **Akai Chishio no Habanero**. Trained by the Queen of Hell herself, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the assassin Black Cat. Known and feared in Hell as the **Kuro Senkou **and **Kuro Kitsune, **he's the heir of Uzu. You love him and you hate him,"

A **Hiraishin **kunai appeared in center of the ring as Hiruzen finished his speech. "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruuuuuutttttttttoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Naruto appeared in a Black Flash which shocked everyone present. They all could see the changes he had made. He grew to a respectable height of 6'. His hair was black and looked like his father's did when he died. He wore an outfit exactly like Trains, except that Hades and it's holster, made from his hitai-ite was on his right thigh. He also had a black collar with the symbol of Uzu and Konoha dangling from it. Naruto looked at Neji through his sunglasses, ignoring the swoons of the girls he heard and the girls whispering to themselves that they'd have his children, impassively and Neji smirked.

"No matter how much you've changed Uzumaki," he said. "Your heritage makes no difference. Fate has decreed that I will be the winner and so I shall. So prepare yourself Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, for you are in my range of divination."

"Begin," the proctor, a man chewing on a senbon called.

**"Hakke Rokujuuyon shou!" **Neji said as he started striking Naruto in his tenketsu points and finished it with a Gentle Fist strike to the chest. "Proctor, call the match. He'll be dead in two seconds."

Naruto looked up, his glasses having fallen off and his eyes becoming more slitted. He unholstered Hades and raised it to point the barrel and Neji and looked on impassively as if he was never struck, which he wasn't. But he wasn't going to tell Neji that.

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I am the Black Fox and I'm here to deliver nine tails of bad luck," he said impassively as he fired.

**Chapter End **

** I forgot to mention some things. One, I do not own Naruto or Black Cat obviously and two, in this fic, they are twelve, but Naruto is mentally eighteen and now looks like it. Pairing is painfully obvious, at least I hope it is, but I want you guys to PM me and guess who it is. Ja ne. **


	2. Chapter 2: Finals and Councils

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new chapter for Black Fox. I was going to wait until next week, but with as many favorites and followers as the story got hours after I posted it, I decided to go ahead and post the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy and in this chapter will be in the conclusion of the Chunin Exams, with no invasion, that comes later. So to replace said invasion, I've decided to put a council meeting instead. I hope you all enjoy **

**Chapter 2: Finals and Councils **

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I've been personally given the task of introducing the competitor of Hyuuga Neji. The son of **Konoha** **no** **Kiiroi** **Senkou** and the **Akai Chishio no Habanero**. Trained by the Queen of Hell herself, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the assassin Black Cat. Known and feared in Hell as the **Kuro Senkou **and **Kuro Kitsune, **he's the heir of Uzu. You love him and you hate him,"

A **Hiraishin **kunai appeared in center of the ring as Hiruzen finished his speech. "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruuuuuutttttttttoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Naruto appeared in a Black Flash which shocked everyone present. They all could see the changes he had made. He grew to a respectable height of 6'. His hair was black and looked like his father's did when he died. He wore an outfit exactly like Trains, except that Hades and it's holster, made from his hitai-ite was on his right thigh. He also had a black collar with the symbol of Uzu and Konoha dangling from it. Naruto looked at Neji through his sunglasses, ignoring the swoons of the girls he heard and the girls whispering to themselves that they'd have his children, impassively and Neji smirked.

"No matter how much you've changed Uzumaki," he said. "Your heritage makes no difference. Fate has decreed that I will be the winner and so I shall. So prepare yourself Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, for you are in my range of divination."

"Begin," the proctor, a man chewing on a senbon called.

**"Hakke Rokujuuyon shou!" **Neji said as he started striking Naruto in his tenketsu points and finished it with a Gentle Fist strike to the chest. "Proctor, call the match. He'll be dead in two seconds."

Naruto looked up, his glasses having fallen off and his eyes becoming more slitted. He unholstered Hades and raised it to point the barrel and Neji and looked on impassively as if he was never struck, which he wasn't. But he wasn't going to tell Neji that.

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I am the Black Fox and I'm here to deliver nine tails of bad luck," he said impassively as he fired.

Ran at him, not expecting this technique, no matter how weird and foreign it was to work. But he got quite the shock when he felt something pierce his ankle. "One," he heard Naruto mutter impassively. His opponent fired again, and it connected with his other ankle, causing him to stumble. "Two," he heard again.

He kept running at the boy, mainly because he believed he was put into some kind of genjutsu, but he would soon find out that the attack, and the pain that came with it was all too real. Soon, two more bangs came from the weird weapon in his hand with words of three and four. These shots, hit him in the wrists, as he tried to Jyuuken strike Naruto again. The trenchcoat wearing boy jumped back, his coat billowing around him. Naruto landed on the ground, holstering his Hades.

Now to explain, the differences between Trains original Hades and Naruto's Hades weren't that noticeable. The guns looked exactly the same, with slight differences. The barrel of Naruto's Hades was molded from an ancient handgun called a Desert Eagle. It was crossed with the design of the original Hades and was made in the likeness of a top-break revolver. It had an orange leash like wire at the bottom of the grip that Naruto could use to bring the weapon back to him if he threw it.

"You should really forfeit Hyuuga," Naruto said with that same voice he was taught to use. "You see, I learned what my blood clone learned when it dispelled itself once it sensed that I was awake. I know about what you did to Hinata-chan when you faced her in the preliminaries.

"When I was training with Kyuubi-sama and Train-sensei, I was taught to create my own techniques. One such technique I created is the Nine-Tails of bad luck. The first six tails target specific points on the body, being the ankles, hip joints and either shoulders or wrists at my choosing.

"The final three tails are used with bullets made from either my, Train's or Kyuubi-sama's chakra. If I use mine, it will stun you. If I use Trains, it could cause a certain amount of damage to your person depending on where I aim. If I use Kyuubi-sama's chakra, then it will most certainly kill you, simply because I aim for one kidney, either your stomach or liver, a lung and your heart if you are male. I do not take kill female targets simply because I can use Train's to render them unconscious."

All this was said impassively, which stunned those that knew Naruto. Most of the time, he'd have been angry by now, but only a select few in the crowd, all of them being Jinchuuriki, could see that his eye color had changed from golden to a burnt orange and his slits grew more defined.

"Now what will you pick Hyuuga Neji?" Naruto said. "And choose quickly before I break you boy."

"Uzumaki," Neji said, still being stubborn. "I will defeat you because fate as decreed it so!"

While Naruto was ranting, Neji had used a soldier pill and a plasma pill. His wounds had heeled, but he was still in a bit of pain. He ran at Naruto, and unleashed a fury of Jyuuken strikes, which Naruto, using flexibility that was drilled into him by six mental years of training, dodged each one, while keeping Hades aimed at his opponent.

"Five." Naruto said as he hit one of Neji's shoulders with a chakra reinforced bullet filled with Train's chakra. "Six."

Neji could feel the strain his shoulders were feeling and he stood up, while dodging all of Train's strikes and kicked the boy in the head, finally doing something besides standing there and looking pretty in some of the girls opinions.

Neji flew into the wall and created a crater, causing it to emit a cloud of dust. Naruto, using his enhanced smell, fired at him twice as he muttered seven and eight. Neji came running from the dust cloud, while the bullets impacted his right kidney and stomach. Naruto ran at him, and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall on the ground with blood gushing from the stomach wound and running down his chin. Naruto appeared by him in a burst of speed and slammed his foot into his stomach dn causing the boy to scream.

Naruto stood above him and pointed the pistol at his heart with red chakra leaking from the barrel. Naruto eyes had turned back to their new, golden color, but he couldn't get over how dead his eyes seemed, as if he didn't care.

"N-nar-Naruto-kun," Hinata said from the stands. "Pl-please don't kill N-neji-nii-san. I love him like a brother and no matter how much he hurts me, he will always be family. That's why I will remove the curse the main branch has placed on the Side Branch in the form of the Cursed Bird Seal."

Naruto looked at her while keeping the weapon on Neji. "As you wish Hinata."

He stepped off the boys chest and Neji stood up shakily, and Naruto looked into his eys and could see that he was running on fumes. Neji lurched forward and Naruto ran to him and caught him against his chest and draped Neji over his shoulder, while using Kyuubi's chakra to heal some of his wounds.

"Hyuuga Neji is unable to continue," Hayate said. "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto is the winner."

At first, the crowd was silent, then a random civilian that had tormented Naruto during a mob lynching stood and started clapping. Soon, the entire crowd was giving him a standing ovation, not just for the great match, but because he withstood the pressure they had all put on him when they didn't know that he was the son of their hero.

Naruto nodded to them as he handed Neji over to a medic to be taken care of. Naruto looked in the stands and spotted the girl with golden eyes and a rose appeared in his hand. He jumped up and threw a **Hiraishin **kunai at her that landed between her legs, causing her to jump slightly. Naruto appeared in front of her in a Black Flash and then handed the rose to her. She blushed at being so close to this man, and accepted the rose and sniffed it.

Everyone watched this scene with baited breath, waiting to see what would happen. She smiled at him and Naruto winked at her.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name," Naruto said.

"I'm Yugito Nii," she said. "Great match and thank you for the rose."

"You're very welcome. I look forward to seeing you again Yugito Nii," he said as he handed her a **Hiraishin **kunai. "I understand that you are from the Cloud, but I know the Namikaze originated from there. If you're ever in trouble, use this."

She nodded as she accepted the kunai and Naruto looked at the Kage's box and threw one into the box, appearing their in a flash. He nodded to the Yondaime Raikage, A and to Hiruzen. He looked at the Yondaime Kazekage and shook his head.

"You realize you reek heavily of snakes," he said. "Correct Orochimaru?"

The Kazekage began to complain, but Naruto just shot him in the chest, with Suna nin preparing to attack him for killing their kage when Naruto _ripped_ off his face, to show the pale visage of the Hebi Sannin, Orochimaru. Naruto then formed a Rasengan and drove it through the man's heart as he began to come out of his own mouth. The sannin screamed as he felt his innards being grinded into oblivion and then, he finally went still.

"And that was for Tou-san and Kaa-chan bastard," he said growling.

Hiruzen looked flustered and addressed the crowd as to what happened. The Inuzuka were embarrased that they hadn't noticed such a thing, but Naruto said because the Namikaze are descendant from the Ookami clan which is the head of the Inuzuka, he would have a better sense of smell. The village cheered, learning that Naruto had now protected them twice would forever change their opinion's of him and he smiled, happy at finally having some form of acceptance.

"Now if Naruto and both councils could please assemble in the council chambers at five thirty, after the conclusion of the finals," Hiruzen said. "I would greatly appreciate it. I have announcements to make."

They all nodded and then Hayate called Naruto and Gaara down for the final match of the Chunin Exams. The two jinchuuriki looked at each other and nodded. To them, they both knew that this would classify as a _light _training session. Hayate called for the match to begin and the two ran at each other, sand trailing behind Gaara and after images behind Naruto and clashed. This initial movement brought cheers from the crowd at the intense beginning of the fight as the two threw and dodged the punches and kicks coming from their opponent.

They backflipped apart to gain some distance from each other and Gaara crossed his arms over his chest.

"Namikaze," he said. "Mother hungers for your blood."

"Alright then crazy Tanuki," Naruto muttered, emotion finally coming through his voice as he smirked. "If your mommy wants my blood then come and get it yourself."

Gaara held out his hands, and a bit of sand flew into both of them, forming into hardened sand kunai. Gaara ran at Naruto and Naruto drew Hades and held it horizontally against his chest as he ran at the insane Jinchuuriki.

The two clashed again, Gaara holding his kunai in a reverse grip and trying to slash Naruto's stomach open, but Naruto kept blocking the strikes with Hades. Naruto kicked Gaara back and then holstered his weapon. He created five shadow clones that ran at Gaara and one held him in a full nelson and the other four each grabbed a limb. The original Naruto pulled an ink brush and scroll from his coat and began writing very quickly.

-In the stands-

"What's Naruto doing?" Sakura asked.

"It's called Fuinjutsu," their sensei, Kakashi said. "If the Naruto we were training with for the last three months really was a blood clone, and he trained with Kyuubi and Train who he's a descendant of, then they must have taught him everything about his clans and the techniques they used. The Uzumaki were revered and feared for their kenjutsu, taijutsu and most of all, their ability to produce a seal that would seem complex to a seal master like Jiraiya in a matter of seconds."

"If the idiot has learned this," Sai said. "Then he will be more fun to spar with."

"Shut up Root boy," Kakashi said. "Just be glad that I haven't killed you for treason."

Sai gulped, knowing that after taking Naruto on as part of his team, to protect his sensei's son, Kakashi asked Gai to help him get back to his former ANBU strength to better protect his young charge. Gai did that and more, getting him up to ANBU commander strength and taking on missions with him like they used to to do it.

He had easily achieved an S-rank status and a flee on sight order in all countries that are and aren't allied with Konoha after his assassination of A-ranked, borderline S-rank ronin, samurai Gyoushi Takanha after said samurai attempted a coup de tat on Mifune, the general and leader of Iron Country.

-In the ring-

The entire conversation, only taking a few moments was all the time Naruto needed to complete his seal. He ran through the hand signs: boar, dog, bird, dragon, rat, tiger, ox, rat, hare, and rat then clapped his hands together. The seal glowed blue for a second and then Naruto snapped his pistol from the holster and snapped it down, revealing the revolving chamber and loaded six bullets. One, he pressed into the seal and the seal ran from the paper onto the bullet and Naruto ran at Gaara.

Gaara, using his sand, destroyed Naruto's shadow clones and ran at the boy, creating a staff made from sand. Naruto quickly aimed his pistol and fired five tails of bad luck and Gaara's **Suna Yoroi** cracked and finally broke apart. Naruto knew the last bullet he had was the one with the seal, so he quickly aimed at him and Gaara kept coming, while swinging his staff.

**"Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Gisesi kyouki no shiuru!" **Naruto said impassively and fired the bullet.

Gaara tried blocking, but the bullet went through the staff and hit him in the chest. Instead of exploding out of his back, the seal he created appeared across Gaara's seal and the seal changed to a combination of the three pointed seal and Naruto's seal and Gaara blinked a few times and looked at Naruto.

"Uzumaki," he said. "I and the Shukaku both thank you for curing our insanity. I say we finish this match now with our biggest attacks."

Naruto smirked. "Our biggest?"

"Our biggest." Gaara said as he uncrossed his arms.

Both ran through the hand seals for summoning and each yelled the jutsu. At Gaara's side appeared the Shukaku, but in a smaller form. Gaara's eyes had changed to look like the Tanuki's and he even had a sand tail swishing behind him. Beside Naruto, the Kyuubi, or Natsumi appeared slightly bigger than the size of a normal summon with her nine tails swishing behind her.

"So Kyuubi-sama," Naruto said. "How do you want to do this?"

**"I'm putting that crazy Tanuki in his place! Below a woman!" **she growled as she raced at him.

**"I'd like to see you try!" **Shukaku yelled as he raced at her.

The two clashed in a fury of teeth and claws. Naruto and Gaara watched, Naruto with his hand on Hades and Gaara with his arms crossed. Then, without warning, the two raced at each other and clashed in a fury of punches, kicks and blocks. Each was apparently evenly matched and shouts of youth could be heard from the sensei's box as Gai watched the fight.

Soon, after five minutes of clashing, the two jumped back to gain some distance and the two smirked at each other. Gaara pushed his hands forward and his sand surged forward and Naruto growled and dove out of the way and the sand kept following him. Spikes of sand came from the ground, forcing Naruto to jump to the wall and cling to it using chakra. Naruto drew Hades and tossed the gun to his left hand, while he charged a **Rasengan **with his right hand.

Naruto jumped off the wall, shoving the **Rasengan **into the sand tsunami and creating a sand storm. Naruto fired into the sand twice and jumped back, with Gaara wondering what was going on, until his sand engulfed the two bullets and the sand exploded outwards, turning into glass in the process.

Naruto smiled and raced on top of the sand and jumped up, charging a **Rasengan **in each hand and aimed at Gaara's faced. Gaara was wide eyed and dove out of the way as the attacks collided with the wall, demolishing it. Naruto backflipped away from the desstroyed section and then ran at Gaara.

Gaara tackled Naruto and the two began a taijutsu fight on the ground. Naruto punched Gaara in the stomach and face and kicked him off and have him a roundhouse kick to the face. Gaara jumped up and gave a drop kick to Naruto's shoulder, which was barely blocked and drove Naruto's feet into the ground.

Naruto pushed Gaara off and looked at him as he back pedaled.

"Gaara," Naruto said as they watched Shukaku be chased around the ring by Kyuubi, who was using her tails to whip Shukaku. "Why don't we remove the weights and finish this?"

Gaara nodded as he closed his eyes, then his body grew cracks and fell apart revealing his sand armor. Naruto removed his coat, which created a crater in the ground and caused Gai to go wide eyed because it made one that was bigger than Lee's when he took off his weights in his Preliminaries match. Naruto also removed his shirt, causing girls especially Hinata and Yugito to blush and dropped it on top of his coat. He also took off his boots and set them there as well.

Naruto popped his knuckles, rolled his neck and shoulders and took the Uzuken stance: left hand horizontal to the chest, right arm slightly bent and put forward with his feet shoulder width. The style allowed for slow,destructive strikes to deal damage to an opponent. Quick movements were also The move would leave internal and external bruising as could a real Whirlpool. Everyone who was old enough gasped at having seen the stance, knowing that Kushina, Naruto's mother used the stance when she was alive.

The two ran at each other for the last time and their movements were a blur. Only jounin and above could track their movements and soon, everyone could see the two Jinchuuriki as they slowed their movements down. Gaara used his sand to create a platform for him to fly above Naruto and try to get an advantage over the man. Naruto, using his secondary water affinity as all Uzumaki have a wind and water affinity that allows them to create their Whirlpool techniques which is in fact considered a part of the many bloodlines Uzumaki possess, to chase after the sand wielding genin.

Once Naruto reached level with Gaara, Naruto jumped from his water platform, which destabilized and crashed to the ground and landed on Gaara's sand platform. Everyone gasped and was in awe at the level of skill these two were displaying and the judges were commenting on this. Naruto got another punch in as he hit Gaara in the jaw, drawing blood from his lip and tackled the boy off of his platform.

The two sailed through the air, and began spinning in the primary lotus. Everyone gasped at the speed they were going and was certain neither would make it out of the move without serious injury, but they were wrong when Gaara's sand raised up to catch them, but Naruto made a **Rasengan **and drove through the sand and then jumped out of the way and dropped Gaara, who was still spinning and crashed into the ground.

Everyone waited with baited breath and once the dust cleared, they could see Gaara was laying on the ground, eagle spread and unconscious. Hayate ran to Gaara to check that he was unconscious and then looked at Hiruzen and nodded.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto is the winner of the Chunin Exam Finals!" Hiruzen yelled.

Everyone cheered, Naruto waved at the crowd as he picked up Gaara and took him to the medic room. He saw Neji laying in the bed and nodded to the boy. Naruto left Gaara to the medics and walked out of the wing. He put his hands in his pockets and walked into the stadium and all the girls started cheering for him as they saw his body. Some kunoichi and civilian girls even jumped into the ring and started crowding him and asking to have his children.

Naruto shook his head as he retrieved his boots and put them on as he saw some girls trying to estimate how big he was and then grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, not bothering to button it and then put his coat on. He started walking out of the ring when he saw Yugito running towards him after speaking with the Raikage.

"Naruto-san," she asked as she blushed a bit. "W-would you like to get some lunch together?"

Naruto nodded as he walked with her. The two started talking about each other's past, comparing their lives as Jinchuuriki and Yugito was saddened to learn that the village didn't treat the hero of their village with respect he deserved and it took all of Naruto's strength and some of Kyuubi's to keep Yugito from attacking a civilian that had walked up to Naruto and apologized for trying to kill him at some point.

Soon, they decided to eat at a Dango shop, where everyone nodded to him and they each got some sweet Dango and began talking. Naruto looked at the time and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Yugito-chan," Naruto said. "But it's nearing time for a meeting I have to get to. I hope I'll see you again some time soon."

"You will," she said. "Raikage-sama has given me leave and I'll be staying here and spending time with you."

Naruto nodded and then disappeared in a Black Flash and reappeared in the council chambers. The council had arrived and Hiruzen had just sat down.

"Let this meeting come to order," Hiruzen stated.

Everyone nodded at him and Naruto looked at everyone as Hiruzen looked at him.

"Naruto," Hiruzen said. "If you could please tell us of what you learned during your training with Kyuubi-sama and this Black Cat was it?"

"As you know," Naruto said. "Every shinobi wants to have his secrets so I will give you a gist of my abilities. The three and a half months you all interacted with my blood clone, I spent six years in my mind training with Kyuubi-sama and Train Heartnet, an assassin from an ancient organization called Chronos.

"I learned how to control all of Kyuubi-sama's chakra without releasing the seal. The catch is that we vowed when we were going to fight over her power, then we would give it our all. From Train, I learned everything as he did. By that I mean how to shoot a pistol, how to use all my abilities in different kinds of missions ranging from espionage all the way up to assassination. Kyuubi-sama also taught me how to use various ninjutsu techniques, taijutsu and kenjutsu styles, various genjutsu and also fuuinjutsu. Apparently, Train and Saya had a child when they met and that was how the Namikaze clan was born, with them being the greatest assassins the world has seen."

"If you had to rate your skills of assassination Namikaze-san," Danzo said. "Where would they be?"

"My skills Elder Shimura?" Naruto asked as his voice became devoid of all emotion.

"Yes your assassination skills."

"They are high enough for me to shoot a target with this pistol from over five kilometers away from this location. Or if I wanted, I could shoot each and every one of your Root ANBU that I detected in this room as soon as I arrived."

"I don't know what you're talking about boy," Danzo said.

"Really?" Naruto said as he unholstered Hades. "Nine ANBU means nine tails."

He aimed at a spot behind Shibi's head and fired, then next to Tsume's foot, then one behind Mebuki. The other three shots ran out and ANBU standing behind Homura, Koharu and Hiashi also fell dead. Naruto quickly reloaded his pistol and fired by Shikaku, then behind a merchant on the civilian council and behind Kakashi, who was standing at the door. The thing these ANBU all had in common were the blank masks with a Ne symbol on them.

"ANBU get them all out of here and take Danzo to Ibiki and Anko. I want him to see Anko first!" Hiruzen said. "Naruto does he have anything else on him?"

Naruto nodded as loaded Hades full of Train's chakra and shot eight different places in his right arm and another where his eye would be. Once the bandages were removed, it was shown that Danzo had implanted sharigan into his eye and arm and had taken possession of Hashirama's cells. Danzo had thirty chakra seals placed on him and was dragged away screaming.

"I vote to put him under the CRA," Mebuki said.

"Naruto," Hiruzen said. "Your father and mother both instructed me to not allow you to become clan head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki until you made chunin. Since I approve your promotion to Chunin, then you get to decide."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama., but I must decline Mebuki-san's offer of being put under the CRA. There is only one girl I wish to pursue right now and I will not divide my time between multiple girls at once. If this is all I have one final question Hokage-sama."

"Naruto," Hiruzen said. "If you don't call me Hokage-ojii, Saru-ojii or Grandpa Hiruzen I will shove a Katon jutsu up your ass."

"Sorry Hokage-sama," Naruto said while holding in his laughter. "This is official business and I will address you by your title during such business. Anyways, Hokage-sama, Neko-sensei told me about Chronos and how they were based off of a group of thirteen with each member being stronger than the last."

"What is your point Namikaze-san?" Hiashi asked, intrigued by this line of questioning.

"My point is Hyuuga-san," Naruto said as he made eye contact with each person in this room as his pupils became more slitted. "I wish to recreate the Chronos Numbers in Konoha. I want to create the Konoha Numbers."

**Chapter End **

** Well, I hope the Chunin Exam fights satisfied your violent sides and that you enjoyed the bit of romance I threw in here. Give me your thoughts on how I should organize the Konoha Numbers. By that I mean people that would be perfect for the job and positions in your reviews. Have a good day. Ja ne. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Numbers List

Mattcun: plz write more 

**onikai: I always will until the end.**

Darkkrt: when is creed coming in to the story? 

**Onikai: Whenever I introduce Sasuke.**

Generation Zero: I think Lee might be No. 5 (Nizer) because their fighting style is closely related to one another. I mean the mastery of tonfas can be infer to Lee's skill in Taijutsu.

**Onikai: When I remembered who Nizer was, I remembered your suggestion and I just may go with it. I have a list for the other eleven Numbers, but we'll see what happens.**

**Also, due to the holidays, I am behind on my writing for Darth Jinsei, Of Their Blood and Shinobi S-117. I'll try to update them Saturday, but we'll see. Anyways, on to the story.**

Chapter 3: The Numbers

"Naruto," Hiruzen said. "If you don't call me Hokage-ojii, Saru-ojii or Grandpa Hiruzen I will shove a Katon jutsu up your ass."

"Sorry Hokage-sama," Naruto said while holding in his laughter. "This is official business and I will address you by your title during such business. Anyways, Hokage-sama, Neko-sensei told me about Chronos and how they were based off of a group of thirteen with each member being stronger than the last."

"What is your point Namikaze-san?" Hiashi asked, intrigued by this line of questioning.

"My point is Hyuuga-san," Naruto said as he made eye contact with each person in this room as his pupils became more slitted. "I wish to recreate the Chronos Numbers in Konoha. I want to create the Konoha Numbers."

Hiruzen mulled over this for a minute. "Civilians and elders, you are dismissed. This is a shinobi matter. You are not needed."

"As elders of this village," Koharu started.

"I don't give a damn if you're the most beautiful woman on the planet, which you aren't you old hag. Get the hell out!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Sarutobi," Koharu screeched. "I am an Elder and I demand resp-"

Sarutobi Hiruzen facepalmed at her idiocy as he muttered "ANBU."

The ANBU came and grabbed her and the rest of the civilians and Homura wisely walked out of the room, but not without Homura trying to leave a listening seal by the door, which Naruto promptly shot. With Hades still smoking, Naruto holstered the weapon and looked at Naruto.

"What are the Chronos Numbers Naruto?" Tsume asked.

"An organization that once controlled a third of the economy of the Earth back during it's time. Using assassins that they called Chronos Numbers labeled No. I through No. XII as if they were a clock, they would kill targets that threatened world domination. In the case of No. XIII, it was a special case and required a special kind of training to become that number. Despite No. I being the leader, if a No. XIII existed, No. XIII was always considered the strongest."

"What is your reasoning for wanting to create the Konoha Numbers Namikaze-san?" Shibi, Aburame clan head asked.

"To keep threats like Orochimaru from happening again. Let's imagine that I didn't get the training that I did. Then what could have happened if I hadn't revealed the Kazekage was Orochimaru in disguise?"

"We could have been invaded and then we'd have to deal with the troublesome situation of thwarting it and possibly having to select a new Hokage while dealing with the civilian council attempting to gain more power which is too troublesome to talk about," Shikaku Nara, Nara clan head and Jounin Commander said before going back to sleep.

"Correct. I want to create the numbers to deal with threats such as these, before they become a problem. I know that with the high class A to high S-rank nin we've been putting out that defect have been causing problems for us. If I create the Numbers, then we can deal with these threats. As in such, Aoi Rokusho or what ever his name is,"

"The man who stole the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin," Hiruzen said.

"Yeah him. If that idiot somehow got stronger, we could have an attempted coup on our hands then he could henge into Hokage-sama and we'd have been fucked over." Naruto said. "I may not like this village for the hand that, as Hyuuga-san's nephew so eloquently put it, fate dealt me. But I do plan on changing the way the village is viewed. Maybe we can truly be a village that does the thing that Danzo does and yet not have it associated with us."

Hiruzen nodded. "Naruto, Shikaku and Tsunade, come to my office. The rest of you are dismissed."

The group of four made it to Hiruzen's office where all ANBU were dismissed before Hiruzen activated the privacy seals and the walls glowed a faint green until they faded to their brown color.

"Do you know who you'd want to be apart of the Konoha Numbers?"

Naruto shook his head, "I need files on all your ninja. Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU. I'll make my selections from there."

Sarutobi nodded and used his intercom to ask his secretary to bring him files on all active listed ninja. Once that was accomplished, he attempted to hand Naruto the 75 pound stack of files, but Naruto shook his head, made some **Kage Bunshin **to carry the load, nodded to the three and proceeded to leave.

"I'll return in a week with my candidates. I'll pick 48, but we'll have them go through tests to see who is picked as who. We'll talk about the tests later in the week Hokage-sama," Naruto said.

"Will do Naruto," Hiruzen said. "Shikaku and Tsunade will be with me during the times we talk about this."

"Well, Chronos does have three elders that run it. If you don't want the Numbers being run by old bastards lusting after power then I suggest that you choose the other two elders Hokage-sama. I bid you all good day," he said as he closed the door.

Naruto arrived at the front door to his run down apartment, when he saw a note on the door. It read:

**Namikaze-sama,**

**My name is Namaka Yari, a retired Jounin of Konoha.**

**I am your land lord. I am sorry for treating you horribly**

**all these years; you'd think that taking care of the cleaning of**

**Yondaime-sama's home I would have reconginzed his son.**

**For that I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me for**

**my insolence. To make ammends, I have asked Hokage-sama**

**to give you the keys to your father's home behind the monument.**

**I had cleaned the house for you and repainted everything.**

**I even asked some of my other associates that hurt you to**

**help me and they felt honored to do so after how they treated**

**you. I hope you can forgive us for what we've done and accept our apology.**

Naruto nodded and took the keys that were taped to it and the map that was under it. He and the clones walked to the Hokage Monument and then started looking for the house once they reached the top. In the forest on top of the monument, about a hundred yards in, they had found a house. Well, house could be used as a loose term. It was more a clan compound than anything.

Naruto made twenty clones to go get the layout of the compound and then went looking for the clan head's house. He felt a clone dispel and he got information on where the clan head's house was. He went there and opened the door. He looked around the house and in the front room, he noticed pictures of a man that looked like an older version of him and a red haired woman. He assumed the woman was his mother.

The woman was wearing a white tee shirt and black shinobi pants. The most noticeable thing about her was her hand was on her stomach and there was a bump under her shirt. You could tell they were both happy because of the smiles on their face. There were also pictures of Minato and the woman holding hands and could even see a few of Minato and his genin team.

He recognized his sensei and what he assumed was an Inuzuka with purple markings instead of red and an onyx eyed boy wearing orange goggles. He assumed the second boy was an Uchiha. The clones sat the stack of papers on the kitchen table and Naruto raided the fridge, which was filled with fresh food. He started fixing himself some chicken with onigiri and this knew western fruit called pineapples.

As he was waiting for his meal to finish, he felt the other clones dispel giving him a layout of the compound. He found out it was relatively small compared to other compounds, totaling at one hundred houses with shops and stands in between. Naruto knew there were probably other Namikaze out there, it's just that he had to find them first. He knew that they would answer to the summons of the Black Cat which was the clans representative animal. The legend that went around the Elemental Nations concerning black cats states that when one sees a black cat, their death comes soon for the Namikaze will find you.

He grabbed his food and started eating, then had the clones place the folders in front of him. He washed his dishes then got to work.

He started by going through their mission success and failure rate. One hundred percent success was essential, but hey, he didn't even have a perfect record yet he wanted to restart the Numbers. Any he came across that had a near perfect record had their names listed. Everyone else who wasn't meeting the requirements, he put them in a separate stack to take back to the Hokage. The one's he wanted, he had the clones copy so he could review them tomorrow. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was after midnight, so he decided to turn in and he'd start tomorrow.

-The Next Day-

Sunlight filtered through the windows of Naruto's room, the master bedroom and got into his eyes. He tried to win his eternal battle with his second most hated enemy, and lost. He tried sleeping, but then a puff of smoke and a bucket of water later, he was staring at Natsumi through his now wet hair. He growled and went to the bathroom and dried off, not noticing the blush on the kitsune's face.

He showered and dressed, then proceeded to walk into the kitchen to start his work. Imagine his surprise when he saw **Kage Bunshin **of Natsumi and Train doing the work for him. He thanked the two and noticed the list of 48 candidates they picked out. Naruto grabbed his coat and put it on, took the list and the folders to the Hokage.

-Hokage's Office-

After a brief argument with a secretary for not paying any attention to her advances, Naruto proceeded to enter the Hokage's office. Knowing what this was about, Hiruzen dismissed Koharu and Homura and called for Shikaku and Tsunade. The ANBU left, knowing they weren't needed and a sound barrier was placed.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto said. "I have my list of potential candidates for the Numbers program. I hope it is to your satisfaction."

Hiruzen looked over the list and nodded, then passed it to Shikaku and Tsunade. Shikaku just muttered a troublesome and Tsunade nodded before giving the list back to Naruto.

"We'll hold the trials starting at midnight," Hiruzen said. "Do you have a way you wish for it to be set up?"

Naruto nodded and began explaining to his Kage his plan.

**Yes, an unusually short chapter for me, but I'd rather do the trials as another chapter. But who knows. Maybe as a make up for not showing them, I'll give you a chapter with Sasuke in it next instead? We'll see. Well, Ja ne. **


	4. Chapter 4: Notice

**This is a notice for everyone that reads my stories. I'm temporarily putting Shinobi S-117, Darth Jinsei, and Black Fox on hold because all three stories will end in war. I want to be able to get the chapters written first that way I'm not trying to rush every week to get you the chapters. But with the hiatus for these three stories, I can finally get to work on New Command, Yamamoto Ichigo again! HELL YES. Anyways, sorry guys, but they may not be updated for at least a month or two. When I restart New Command, you'll know because the temporary hiatus notice will come down. Thanks guys and have a good day. **


End file.
